A rotary cutting tool can be provided with left and right handed helical flutes recessed in a peripheral surface of the rotary cutting tool. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,725, where the left and right handed helical flutes intersect to form intersecting cutters (i.e. discrete peripheral cutting teeth).
In some other rotary cutting tools, the number of left handed helical flutes is different to the number of right handed helical flutes in order to avoid axial gaps in the cutting zone, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,035.
A rotary cutting tool can also be provided with end face cutting edges at a top portion thereof. An example of such rotary cutting tools is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,152.